


This is the way the world ends...

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Epitaph One," Laurence Dominic sees just how the world ended and faces his options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the way the world ends...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakoby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jakoby).



_This is the way the world ends..._

The world ended on a beautiful day in summer not with a bang but with a whimper. One moment people were minding their own business, living their lives and then the next, phones began ringing and people answered those calls. When the phones dropped from their hands, they were no longer themselves. Yet it didn’t stop with that, it didn’t stop with an army created by some government that had managed to steal the technology.

As Dominic watches in horror as the man who wants to be a pretty princess skips away off to find someone who will help him, he thinks about just leaving. He has a gun and he has skills that will ensure he can get away from _this_. He sees no reason to help Adelle or Rossum or any of the others. Not when they had rejected his help so many years ago when they placed him in a box in the Attic when Adelle discovered his true identity.

Yet he knows that he can’t turn away from this. This is as much his fault as it is hers. He helped to create this world when he decided to omit things from his reports to the NSA. Little things, things that shouldn’t really matter but apparently they had. He rubs his chin and he turns back and enters the ivory tower in defeat. Dominic doubts he could have stopped this from happening even if he had fully disclosed everything in his reports.

He had always known that once the technology was out there, it was out there for the taking. Apparently someone had taken it and had created this hell. The world had ended but not with a bomb but with a phone call. And now he was going to have to help with the near impossible task of trying to put things right. Dominic almost wishes that he had a phone so that he could become someone else. Right about now, wanting to find his Mummy and to play pretty princesses seemed far more easier than the task that awaited him.

((END))


End file.
